Samuel L. Jackson
Samuel Leroy Jackson (Washington D. C., 21 de diciembre de 1948)thumb conocido simplemente como Samuel L. Jackson, es unactor, productor de cine, televisión y teatro estadounidense. Candidato al Óscar, a los Globos de Oro y al Premio del Sindicato de Actores y ganador de un BAFTA al mejor actor de reparto.1 Es conocido por sus intervenciones en películas como Goodfellas(1990), Jurassic Park (1993), Pulp Fiction (1994), Die Hard: With a Vengeance (1995), A Time to Kill (1996), Unbreakable (2000),Changing Lanes (2002), S.W.A.T. (2003), Los Vengadores (2012), Django Desencadenado (2012) y la saga Star Wars como el maestro Mace Windu (1999, 2002 y 2005). Jackson también es conocido por interpretar la voz del sargento Frank Tenpenny en el exitoso sandbox Grand Theft Auto San Andreas (2004). Índice http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samuel_L._Jackson# ocultar *1 Biografía **1.1 Primeros años **1.2 Carrera *2 Filmografía **2.1 Cine **2.2 Resto Filmografía *3 Premios *4 Referencias *5 Enlaces externos Biografíahttp://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Samuel_L._Jackson&action=edit&section=1 editar Primeros añoshttp://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Samuel_L._Jackson&action=edit&section=2 editar Samuel L. Jackson nació el 21 de diciembre de 1948 en Washington, D. C., Estados Unidos.2 Creció junto a su madre, Elizabeth Jackson , y su padrastro en la ciudad de Chattanooga, Tennessee,Su padre vivía en Kansas City, Missouri.2 Jackson recibió clases en una escuela, donde aprendió a tocar la trompeta en la orquesta del colegio. Posteriormente, acudió a la universidad Morehouse College en Atlanta, Georgia, donde cofundó el grupo de teatro "Just Us Theater". Jackson terminó su Licenciatura en Arte Dramático en 1972.2 Mientras estaba en Morehouse, Jackson, junto a varios compañeros, participó en una manifestación que tomó el control del campus. Martin Luther King, Jr. se encontraba en el edificio de administración en aquellos momentos, y no pudo salir de allí a causa de la manifestación.2 Los manifestantes dejaron salir al señor King cuando empezó a sufrir dolores en el pecho. Contrajo matrimonio con LaTanya Richardson en 1980 y tuvo una hija fruto de la pareja, llamada Zoe Jackson, nacida en 1982. Actualmente reside en Beverly Hills, California, Estados Unidos.2 Carrerahttp://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Samuel_L._Jackson&action=edit&section=3 editar Tras interpretar a una serie de personajes en películas sin demasiada repercusión, Samuel L. Jackson obtuvo su primer papel importante en Pulp Fiction (1994). Poco después participaría en Juego de patriotas (1992), junto a Harrison Ford. Al año siguiente interpretó a un personaje secundario en Jurassic Park (1993), dirigida por Steven Spielberg y junto a actores como Sam Neill, Laura Dern o Richard Attenborough. Trabajó con Quentin Tarantino en numerosas ocasiones, la primera de ellas en el thriller Pulp Fiction (1994), en la que compartió cartel con John Travolta y Uma Thurman. Por su interpretación de Jules Winnfield recibió candidaturas al premio Óscar, al Globo de Oro3 y al premio del Sindicato de Actores, todas ellas como «Mejor actor de reparto» y ganando el BAFTA en la misma categoría.1 Encadenó este papel con la cinta de acción Die Hard: With a Vengeance (1995), protagonizada por Bruce Willis. Posteriormenete interpretó a Carl Lee Hailey en la adaptación de la novela de John Grisham A Time to Kill (1996), dirigida por Joel Schumacher y con Sandra Bullock, Kevin Spacey y Matthew McConaughey como compañeros de reparto. Jackson volvió a obtener una candidatura al Globo de Oro en la categoría de «Mejor actor de reparto».4 En los años siguientes intervendría en numerosas producciones tales como Jackie Brown (1997) en la que fue su segunda colaboración con Quentin Tarantino y en la que intervenía con Pam Grier, Robert De Niro y Michael Keaton y por la que volvió a ser candidato al Globo de Oro;1 y el thriller Sphere (1997) con Sharon Stone y Dustin Hoffman, que fue mayoritariamente vapuleada por los críticos y que recaudó apenas 37 millones de dólares con un presupuesto de 80.5 6 Más tarde llegarían pequeños papeles en films como Out of Sight (1998), que estaba protagonizada por George Clooney y Jennifer Lopez y el thriller The Negotiator (1998), junto a Kevin Spacey, contando de nuevo con el aplauso de la prensa cinematográfica.7 En 1999 participó en un personaje de reparto en Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (1999), dirigida por George Lucas, protagonizada por Liam Neeson y Ewan McGregor. La cinta recaudó más de 920 millones en las taquillas del planeta.8 Ese mismo año también protagonizó Deep Blue Sea(1999) dirigida por Renny Harlin, acumulando 160 millones internacionalmente.9 http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Samuel_L._Jackson_Cannes.jpgSamuel L. Jackson en el Festival de Cine de Cannes en 2005. Después llegarían Shaft (2000), que también fue bien recibida por gran parte de la prensa cinematográfica, y Unbreakable (2000), de M. Night Shyamalan, en la que volvió a coincidir con Bruce Willis. El film sumó más de 245 millones.10 11 En 2002 protagonizó XXX (2002), que fue un gran éxito de taquilla con más de 142 millones sólo en Estados Unidos y el drama Changing Lanes (2002) junto a Ben Affleck; además de volver a participar en la saga Star Wars en Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones (2002), de nuevo dirigida por George Lucas.12 Posteriormente encadenaría títulos como S.W.A.T. (película) (2003), con Colin Farrell, Twisted (2004), junto a Ashley Judd y Andy Garciay que fue destrozada por los críticos, obteniendo sólo un 2% de comentarios positivos;13 además de prestar su voz a la cinta de animación The Incredibles (2004) también dio su voz para el Oficial Tenpenny en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas y protagonizar el dramadeportivo Coach Carter (2005).14 Nuevamente fue dirigido por Quentin Tarantino en Kill Bill: Vol 2 (2004) y volvió a interpretar a Augustos Eugene Gibbons en XXX: Estate of the Union (2005), que no funcionó en taquilla.15 Después vendría Snakes on a Plane (2006), que fue bien recibida por la prensa pero finalmente sólo sumó 34 millones en Estados Unidos, pese a la gran promoción en Internet meses antes del estreno.16 17 18 A su vez, participó en Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith película que cerraría la llamada trilogía de precuela de la saga Star Wars. En los últimos años encadenaría títulos como la cinta de terror 1408 (2007) con John Cusack, o la película de acción cuyo reparto era encabezado por Hayden Christensen Jumper (2008) o Lakeview Terrace (2008), en la que daba vida a un policía que atormentaba a sus vecinos. También cabe destacar su participación en películas como The Spirit (2008), en la que compartía cartel con Scarlett Johansson, Paz Vega o Eva Mendes, que no recibió el apoyo de gran parte de la crítica y cuya respuesta comercial no fue la esperada;19 en Iron Man 2 (2010), en la que interpreta a Nick Fury, protagonizada por Robert Downey Jr. y Mickey Rourke, y que acumuló más de 620 millones en las taquillas mundiales;20 asicomo en la comedia The Other Guys (2010), con Mark Wahlberg y Will Ferrell. Volvería a encarnar a Nick Fury en The Avengers (2012) y que recaudó $1.518 millones de dólares en todo el mundo. Del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel (en el que encarna al citado director de S.H.I.E.L.D.) también participó con cameos en Iron Man (2008), Thor (2011) y Captain America: The First Avenger (2011), y tendrá un papel de peso en Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) y The Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015). Filmografíahttp://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Samuel_L._Jackson&action=edit&section=4 editar Cinehttp://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Samuel_L._Jackson&action=edit&section=5 editar Resto Filmografíahttp://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Samuel_L._Jackson&action=edit&section=6 editar *2013 Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Serie TV como Nick Fury 2 episodios. *2012 The Colbert Report / Serie TV *2011 Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars / Videojuego *2011 The Sunset Limited / Telefilme *2010 Iron Man 2 / Videojuego *2010 The RRF in New Recruit / Corto *2009 Afro Samurai: Resurrection / Telefilme *2009 Afro Samurai (video game) / Videojuego *2007 Afro Samurái / Mini Serie *2007 Great Performances / Serie TV *2006 Honor Deferred / Telefilme *2005 The Boondocks / Serie TV *2005 Extras / Serie TV *2005 The Adventures of Mr. Incredible / Corto *2004 The Incredibles / Videojuego *2004 Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas / Videojuego *2003 Freedom: A History of Us / Serie TV / Documental *2002 The Comeback / Corto *2001 The Proud Family / Serie TV *2000 WWF SmackDown! / Serie TV *2000 Any Given Wednesday / Corto *1997 Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child / Serie TV *1994 Against the Wall / Serie TV *1994 Assault at West Point: The Court-Martial of Johnson Whittaker / Serie TV *1993 The American Experience / Serie TV / Documental *1992 I'll Fly Away / Serie TV *1992 Ghostwriter / Serie TV *1991 Dead and Alive: The Race for Gus Farace / Telefilme *1991 Roc / Serie TV *1991 Law & Order / Serie TV *1989 The Days and Nights of Molly Dodd / Serie TV *1989 A Man Called Hawk / Serie TV *1989 Dead Man Out / Serie TV *1987 Uncle Tom's Cabin / Telefilme *1986 Spenser: For Hire / Serie TV *1983 The A-Team / Serie TV *1978 The Trial of the Moke / Telefilme *1977 The Displaced Person / Telefilme *1976 Movin' On / Serie TV Premioshttp://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Samuel_L._Jackson&action=edit&section=7 editar ;Premios Óscar ;Premios Globo de Oro ;Premios BAFTA ;Premios del Sindicato de Actores Categoría:Actores